1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carburetion system for internal combustion motor. It can be adapted for use with any motor of this kind, whatever the number and size of the cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the principle upon which the system according to my invention is based consists in utilizing the energy of the heat which is released by the motor itself, more specifically by the exhaust gases, in order to convert the hydrocarbon into vapor between the carburetor and the admission to the motor cylinders. In this manner, the mixture of motor fuel vapor and air which penetrates into the cylinders where the explosion takes place, is very efficient.
According to the above principle, an object of my invention is therefore to provide a device enabling to improve the carburetion of the internal combustion engines in order to obtain a substantial reduction of the consumption of the motor fuel while preserving the original performance of the motor.
Another object of the invention consists in decreasing in a substantial manner the pollution caused by carbon monoxide and other toxic debris while obtaining an improved combustion of the motor fuel.
An additional object resides in the fact that the system of carburetion according to my invention allows a reduction of the wear of the mechanical pieces of the motor, which for a good part is caused by particles of debris which are formed by incompletely burnt or unburnt motor fuel and are carried by the lubricating oil of the motor.
In order to achieve the above objects, the carburetion system which is proposed by the present invention enables each motor cylinder to have its own carburetion, which carburetion is moreover distinct and independent from that of the other motor cylinders. Moreover, the system is adapted so as to make sure that the motor fuel mixture which is sent to the motor cylinders has a volume ratio fuel-air which is always constant whether the motor is idle, is under acceleration or rotates at cruising speed. Finally, the system enables to directly send to the motor cylinders an excess of motor fuel thus allowing for an easy start under cold weather conditions, or even when the weather is hot after the motor has been stopped for a certain period of time.